Wes' Past: Part One
Gold Star |number = 66 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Trouble in Phenac City |next = Wes' Past: Part Two}}Wes and the Pokedex Holders sat at one of the back most tables of the Phenac City Pokemon Center. A waitress came up to them, however, they didn't need anything so they brushed her away. Rui, the girl that they had just saved, sat a table or two in front of them with her back to the powerful Pokemon Trainers. She ordered some tea and listened in on their conversation. She wanted to truly know if the Pokedex Holders were true to their name and respectable nature. "So, go ahead, Wes," Kusa said to him, to allow him to begin. "Tell us a little about yourself. And by a little, I mean, whatever the hell you've been hiding from us the moment we met you." Wes sighed and said, "I guess you guys really don't miss anything... Fine, like I said before, I'll tell everything about me the day my parents took me out to see the Pokemon world and evidently, catch my own Pokemon. Because, that's where all the... craziness happens." Wes closed his eyes and spoke clearly, beginning his story of his past. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I was a young boy about ten years old. My father, Leo had just returned back from a long trip that he took overseas and because of this, my mother, Lucy, coerced my father into taking a drive with us into the grasslands. The grasslands were unknown to us, that is because, obviously, we had never been there before. We had no idea what to expect. We didn't fully realize that this was the time we could be seen as a family. Or whatever you would like to call us at this moment. The reason I say this is because my family and I haven't always been the greatest of families. We fought over trivial things such as whether or not we loved one another. My mother would reprimand me mainly because I had never told her once in her life that I loved her. She had told me many times but she had never seemed to show it. She teased me unsparingly to the point where I physically had to raise my hand and knock her senseless so that she would stop. She acted like a complete bully to me but despite that... there was always one thing that always brought my mother and I together. My father, Leo. My father, Leo, was like a ray of inspiration for me and my mother's greatest love in her life besides me. My father always seemed to settle petty squabbles between my mother and I. With him around, I always knew that my mother and I truly loved each other. He really brought the best out of both of us. That's why, when he returned from his long trip, we went on an adventure with him. We had actually bought this new car and everything. Because we knew that when my father came back to be with us again, we could get places faster. Very shortly after he arrived back at our in Orre, we left to the grasslands, which were... luscious and beautifully stunning at the time. The grasslands was a place where it was always green. No matter what the weather, it was always very stayed beautiful. However, now... in this day and age, the grasslands were wiped out. There were stomped flat and burnt to the ground, destroying one of the best childhood memories I ever had. But back then, there was no true description to express the feeling that you got when you arrived here. It was too majestic for words. But we arrived at the grasslands and headed into the land of Pokemon. For some reason, just as it is now, Orre never had wild Pokemon about around everyone else. They may have been too afraid to come or something but to me, when I was younger, I didn't understand it. So, to catch any Pokemon of your own, one would always need to travel to the grasslands. But... despite knowing that you could catch Pokemon did not mean that you knew how dangerously viscous they could get. Actually, despite having a clear head at the time, I was more enticed to decide on my first Pokemon that I would catch. We traveled throughout the grasslands until we got to the top of hill. The three of us hopped out of the car and walked to the highest point of it all. My mother and father raced to the top of hill and they smiled at me. They then turned their heads to see the entire area and realized that they could see everything from there. They gasped as I asked, "What's wrong? Are you guys alright?" "Yes, of course! But... Wes, come here! You must see this spectacular view!" My father called to me. I smiled and raced toward them, with my smile overwhelming their vision. They loved to see me smile and I loved to see them do the same. It was amazing, I thought, as I raced up the hill to my parents. We're actually a family again and... it feels great, I told myself as tears began flowing down my face. I was crying in joy and even though I had cried many times before, this time, it felt amazing to be crying as a small gust of wind blew past me and picked up some of grasses up with it. I stopped and looked up to my side to see the grasses float away into the distance. That day was turning out perfectly. I didn't want to be anywhere else right now and I finally believed that I could be with my family forever, as one should. But, when I turned back around, I did not only see my mother and father standing there. A large shadow of an angry Pokemon was quickly rising over their bodies. Fear immediately submerged my body and forced it to stop moving. I was literally paralyzed in fear. My mother and father saw that I stopped and asked, in unison, "Wes! Is something wrong?" All I could do was... point. I rose my arm, realizing that this was the only part of my body that I could move and found myself crying again. But those tears that had been flowing before had now turned into tears of fear and desperation. With my hand pointed directly past them, I stuck out my finger and shouted, as much as I could, "Mom! Dad! Look out!" Those words rung through their ears as I saw the shadow of the Pokemon finally engulfed their bodies. My father and mother slowly turned their heads, realizing that my fear was shared with them. The shadow soon became clear, as its eyes glowed bright red, shrouded in an anger that I had never seen before. My father knew immediately what this creature. It was a Pokemon. A Pokemon named, Kangaskahn and it was billowing mad. Or rather, you could say it was, enraged. And the target of its fury was none other than my mother and father. Not caring why or when it was enraged, my father pushed my mother back down the hill, suffering a major wound on his left side. He held his side and skidded backward, feeling the pain immediately cause his left side to weaken. He fell to his knees and pressed his side much harder, not exactly helping his bloody situation that he had forced into. But, despite that, my father wasn't giving up. The enraged Pokemon ran at my father but he jumped to the side, using the grassy surface to act as a slippy floor. This way, he could force the Pokemon over the side without harming it in the first place. "Dad!" I cried out to him as the enraged Pokemon turned back around, ready to completely mow my father down. "Wes!" My father yelled back at me, as I looked up to the hill and listened quietly. "Son, you have you get out of here! Take your mother with you!" "But, Leo, what about you?!" My mother asked, eyes streaming so many tears that she could barely see. "Lucy, Wes... I'm... done for... I'm sorry but... but this is my curtain call! I must bid you both farewell!" Leo shouted to my mother and I. Those were his last words. He stood to his feet and used the last of his strength to jump at the enraged Pokemon. However, the enraged Kangaskahn saw this coming. It turned around and rammed its arms into my father's body, knocking him back where he sat a few seconds ago. "Dad!" I shouted my father, unable to leave him in his time of need. "Wes!" My father shouted, freezing me in place. "What the hell did I just SAY?! Get the hell out of here and save yourselves! Take your mother and go!" "What?! But Dad-" "JUST GO!" My father made himself perfectly with that last rebuttal. He did not need to say it again. I truly understood his orders now. My mother and I needed to get the hell out here and get somewhere safe. Maybe, if we at least escaped from this enraged beast, we could contact the authorities and get this beast under control. Unfortunately, my mother had other plans. I turned to where she should have been standing and saw that she was missing. When I turned back to where the bloody battle between my father and the Kangaskahn was taking place, I saw my mother, launching herself through the air at the beast. The beast did not see my mother at all, engulfed in its own anger at something we didn't know we did. But nonetheless, my mother was finally able to get on the back of the enraged Kangaskahn, confusing it. However, all this did was make the Kangaskahn more angry than it was already was. It was able to a hold onto my mother and without warning, picked up both of my parents and tossed them down the hill, smashing them into our car. The car managed to explode, sending the three of us flying through the air, struggling to survive against the beast. I tried to stand up to my feet but all I could manage was to get to my knees. As I rose my hand and wiped the sweat from my eyes, I could watch in horror as the enraged Kangaskahn mercilessly killed my parents. However, right before they died, they turned to me and smiled, despite their situation. The enraged Kangaskahn walked over to my mother and father, with their bodies facing me, and began to tear their bodies apart, limb from limb. I could only watch in complete and utter disgust and fear as my parents were torn apart right before my eyes. The Kangaskahn was ruthless and I believed it was trying to torture me. I watch the enraged Kangaskahn tear my parents apart, and I watched so intently that I could see the bones, tissue, blood, and organs fall from their bodies in a disgusting mess. As soon as their bodies were torn apart, the remaining blood that hadn't dripped from their bodies, splashed all over the area, covering me in blood that didn't belong to me. I stared at my body, seeing that I was covered in my parents... blood. My body shook uncontrollably and I was unable to force myself to stop shaking. All I could do was play the memory of my parents being ripped apart, as if they were dolls that little girls could easily just tear apart. I felt my body become cold as the enraged Kangaskahn finally dropped their destroyed bodies. Or what was left of their bodies. My head unconsciously turned up to see the Kangaskahn was walking toward me. It was about to do the same thing... to me! It was about to... kill me, in cold blood, for no apparent reason. I remember myself getting up from where I was standing and backing up toward a deep ravine that was behind him. I started to step backward but as my foot touched a small rock, I felt that I was about to go over the edge, literally. And I couldn't help myself. I couldn't do anything to avenge my parents death. They were all that I had and now... they were gone. The proof was all over me, splashed on my body like an artist painting a mosaic. I was canvas, their blood was the paint, and Kangaskahn was the artist. The enraged Kangaskahn stepped toward me and I completely lost my grip on anything. On reality, on my own ability to focus, and the ledge itself. I fainted, and everything soon became dark. I don't remember what happened next but all I knew, from this moment, was that I lost consciousness and escaped the enraged Kangaskahn, for now. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters